


Deceit

by xenowriter



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: Megatron has a new recruit, which Starscream is not too fond of. This has my OC, Feign, in it. Credit goes to trinityva for coming up with the name. Written in 2009





	Deceit

"Shockwave, come in." Megatron spoke after pressing a few buttons on the console. Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream and Soundwave were standing behind him silently as they looked on.

Seconds later, the image cleared and there stood Shockwave from his post on Cybertron. "All hail, Megatron."

"Shockwave, prepare the spacebridge for my new recruit." Megatron smiled in anticipation.

"As you command, Mighty Megatron. Warming up spacebridge now." Shockwave replied as he walked away from the screen.

Starscream leaned up against the metal wall nearby with his arms crossed. He didn't like that smile on his master's face….not one bit. "Who is your new soldier, Megatron?" He asked in a jealous demeanor.

"You'll find out soon enough, Starscream," The Decepticon leader replied with a chuckle. How it pleased him to do this to Starscream…despite his countless betrayals…what he was about to do….was more punishing than any beating he had given before to his treacherous second-in-command. "This new recruit was top of the academy on Cybertron." He added just for spite. He could almost feel the heat of the flier's spark as his words riled him up…it was sadistically arousing to him.

Standing straight up, Starscream glared at Megatron. "Your circuits have been fried, Megatron….for I was at the top of the academy." The second-in-command pointed to himself as he spat. His master was toying with him….and Starscream was in no mood for this vague game.

"Was..."

"Recruit sent." Shockwave replied over the monitor once more.

"Excellent work, Shockwave." Megatron disconnected the transmission, then turned to face the teleportation device platform to wait on the arrival.

"I wonder who the new addition will be…" Thundercracker pondered out loud to his fellow black and purple trinemate. Skywarp shrugged in response.

Overhearing his brethren, Starscream groaned in annoyance and twitched his wings. "Slag this….I'm leaving…," He stormed towards the base's exit.

"Starscream, I did not give you permission to leave this base." Megatron called out to him.

Mechanical whirring made the flier stop in his tracks as the space bridge doors began to open. Curiosity getting the better of him, Starscream pivoted back around to watch the new addition's entrance. Out stepped a sleekish, more stylish Decepticon….another flier. The con's colors were black and dark fuchsia and around the same scheme as Skywarp. As soon as the bot stepped out to face Megatron, it dropped down to one knee. "All hail, Megatron," A more feminine voice came out from the bot's voice apparatus.

"A female Decepticon?!" Starscream screamed in outrage. He saw the pleasure in anticipation of this new bot's arrival in his master's eyes and there was no way that he would be replaced by another flier….a female one at that! After his optics looked her over, hurt began to seep into Starscream's processor. With the sound of his master's pleasure, the look in his eyes and her form…there was only one explanation for his choice. "….Am I being replaced…?" His mouth and eyes were gaped open in shock as he held Megatron's arm.

"Quit your sniveling, Starscream…" Megatron hissed back as he shoved the whining flier away from him.

"But, Megatron!" Starscream pleaded as he stumbled back, trying to regain his balance.

"Shut up or I'll tear out your vocals myself!"

"I'm sorry, Starscream…" The female Decepticon smirked as she rose up from her position. There was a slight bright glow and then her shape changed into….him! She now looked exactly like him to the last detail. "Would this please you better?" She spoke again…but this time her voice sounded exactly like him!

"You dare to mock me!" That was the final straw….he would not stand for anymore of this humiliation…especially by her. He aimed his weapon and fired.

"No, Starscream!" Megatron knocked his arm away, causing him to strike the wall nearby instead. Glaring angrily at the Seeker, he spoke, "She is a fellow Decepticon and if you attack her, then you will be labeled as a traitor…"

The female Decepticon then changed her shape back to her robot form with the body trademarking that of an F-18 Hornet. "I had Shockwave send me the schematics for one of the insects' flying machines. I hope the form I chose will serve its purposes for you."

"Excellent work, Feign." Pleased, Megatron grinned and silently wished that he had optic sensors on the back of his head so he could see Starscream's face while he addressed her. "Your ability to mimic will prove most useful for me against that cursed Prime and the Autobots." His tone then became more serious. "Do you swear your loyalty to me…unlike some present in this room?"

Feign knelt down on one knee in front of him, but made sure she was in the proper view for Starscream to see her. "I will loyally serve you, Megatron, until my spark is extinguished." She glanced over at the fuming flier and smirked at him.

Silently nodded his head in approval, Megatron turned to look at Starscream, "A true Decepticon soldier…loyal to me and to the Decepticon cause." He motioned her to stand back up. Feign was adding to his twisted pleasure…without physical force Starscream was unable to move from his position by the predicament that he was placed in…"Maybe I will deny him later on when he begs…" Megatron thought and chuckled inwardly, already anticipating the Seeker's move.

"Well I certainly am not impressed with her," Starscream pouted as he kept his eyes away from everyone. Biting down on his denta, he clenched his fists. When would this hell end for him already?

"Well I certainly do not care, Starscream." Megatron shot back then turned his attention back to his new recruit. "Feign, I want you to take Skywarp and Thundercracker….lure Prime out and destroy him. Succeed to where others have failed."

Thundercracker chuckled, "With a new flight leader…maybe we will win after all, Megatron." The blue Seeker knew what Megatron was doing was simply for pleasure and quite cruel….but he knew Starscream deserved it. Whenever they were out on a mission and failed, Starscream was always quick to point fingers at everyone else for their weakness except for his own.

Unable to take anymore mortification from his leader, the new fembot or his trinemates, Starscream angrily screamed out and pushed Feign to the side. "I will take out Prime, Megatron! Thundercracker, Skywarp, follow me!" He turned to head out of the base, but Megatron grabbed him roughly by the neck, keeping him in place.

"You will do nothing, Starscream!" Megatron kept the vice on the flier's neck cabling. "You are grounded here until I change my mind."

Feign laughed at the air commander's predicament as she and the other 2 Seekers headed out of the base. "Hate to leave you, Starscream!" She taunted.

A whining noise escaped his vocals as Starscream desperately tried to free himself from his master's grip. "Megatron…."He choked and pleaded. "You cannot do this….!"

"I can do what I please, Starscream…" Megatron narrowed his eyes, the grip tightening.

"But I…I am too valuable…you cannot replace me with Feign…"

Done with his amusement for the time being, Megatron quickly pushed the Seeker down onto the ground. "I can replace you whenever I want to, Starscream….but for now you remain my second- in- command."

Changing back into her robot form, Feign landed onto a cliff that overlooked the vast deserted area ahead. This world was quite different from Cybertron. Thundercracker and Skywarp followed suit. "How come we are this far out from their base?" Skywarp asked in bewilderment.

"Probably because she's no better a leader than Starscream…" Thundercracker mumbled.

Feign shot him a dirty look before returning her gaze out ahead. "You guys really are morons…no wonder Megatron fails all the time. The Autobots probably have a perimeter sensor nearby…if we go any further then we will be detected. We just want Prime out here, got it?"

"How are you going to manage just him?" The blue flier looked at her.

"Trust me…I know just the bait," Feign smiled sadistically. "I have been wanting to do this to him ever since he left Cybertron."

"Alert…Decepticons detected in fourth quadrant of perimeter." Teletran 1 blared inside the Autobots' base.

"Teletran 1, go to visual," Optimus Prime instructed.

The monitor flickered to life and then showed Skywarp and Thundercracker in their alt mode shooting at….Elita-1! "Primus…Elita…" Optimus watched in horror as the jets shot at her. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing! Was his optics failing him? She was on Cybertron…why did she come all the way to Earth? Well whatever her reason…he wasn't about to let her fall into Decepticon hands….especially Megatron's!

"What is it, Prime?" Ironhide asked as he walked up to where he was.

"It's Elita…get the others. I'm going after her!" Optimus transformed into his semi-truck alt mode and sped off as fast as his wheels could take him. Ironhide frowned after his leader. No matter how many lectures he had received about battling alone…the burly Autobot just wished that their leader took his own advice this time.

"Optimus Prime closing in fast!" Skywarp warned to the others as a blip came up on his radar screen.

"Bout time…" Feign gritted her denta. He was later than she anticipated. Her shape shifting was depleting her Energon tank. Soon she would be unable to keep her form and be unable to battle. To make this believable, she had to avoid the Seekers' fire…she was just thankful that they weren't sureshots.

Reaching her, Optimus transformed and began to shoot furiously at the two fliers. His mark was dead on as he hit Skywarp on the right wing. "Slag! I'm hit!" Skywarp called to his brother as smoke began to trail in the air. "She didn't say anythin-"

"Silence your vocals, Skywarp! Follow me!" Thundercracker quickly cut him off as he took the lead and lifted up into a cloudbank.

Seeing the jets disappear, Prime finally let down some of his guard as he went to assist Elita-1. "Elita…are you ok?" He gingerly scooped her into his arms. It had been megacycles since he last made contact with her. His processors were racing.

"I'm fine …thank you." Elita smiled up at him as she reached up and touched his face. "Just minor cosmetic damage…nothing that I cannot repair. You still have quite the shot on you, Optimus…brings back the old days…"

"Thank, Primus…" Prime sighed with relief. Her words were sweeter than any Energon that he consumed…how he missed her.

Megatron laughed in amusement as he watched the conversation between the two on his monitor. He didn't know what he enjoyed more…the humiliation of Starscream or Feign's deceit against Optimus Prime. He hated both of them. "Optimus Prime, your weakness towards Elita-1 disgusts me and it shall be your downfall…"

Starscream growled lowly in his vocals as he stayed where he was, leaning against the wall once more with his arms crossed. "Something will have to be done about her…," he thought.

"Starscream I was wrong…" Megatron spoke out to his second-in-command.

"Oh?" Starscream perked up as a smile spread across his lips in anticipation.

"I may actually replace you…Feign is too perfect." He chuckled, rubbing his chin as he pondered. Of course he really didn't mean it…but this was just too much fun for him to pass up.

"WHAT?! YOU WILL NOT REPLACE ME!" Starscream yelled in pure rage as he ran off towards the exit. As soon as he had enough distance to transform…he did and kicked in the afterburners. As the jet lifted into the air, he changed his vector towards where his brethren were and increased the throttle.

"Starscream! You traitor! Come back here!" Megatron commanded over his radio, but Starscream switched off his communication.

"I doubt if we have seen the last of those Decepticons." Optimus Prime looked up into the sky, then transformed into his alt mode. "Get inside my trailer, I will transport you back to the base."

An internal alarm caused Feign to panic. Her Energon was near empty! If she didn't act now, then her cover would be blown for the perfect attack. "Sorry to cut this short, Optimus…" She muttered to herself. Just as she was about to make her move, she felt a horrible sensation in her back! The impact from the blast caused her to be thrown to the ground ten feet away from where Optimus was.

A white fighter jet with blue and red markings soared through the cloud cover. Bearing down on the two, it unleashed a barrage of missiles. "DIE!" Starscream shouted.


End file.
